fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Noel
Alexander Noel '''is a dark mage working as a member of the Gates To Paradise, a group or renegade mages stationed on Miekkakala Isle. Alexander uses Barrier Magic, which makes him the "shield" of the group. Alexander has a brother by the name of Isaac who is allied alongside him. '''Appearance Alexander is a male of average build. He has wavy blonde hair with black roots that are most notable around the sides and back of his head. Alexander has thick, rectangular black glasses. Alexander usually has a black suit on with a white dress shirt underneath. He also has pants that match his suit. Due to his Insomnia, Alexander usually has heavy eyes due to his lack of sleep. Personality Alexander is an extremely dangerous man. Alexander is shown to never risk the chances of him losing any of his goals, going out of his way just to make sure every nook and cranny is checked. Alexander has no issue going against higher ups or allies to accomplish his wants, and will stop at nothing to make sure they are incapable of getting in his way again. Alexander is stated to have a lack of remorse for other's and has a tendency to berate others without realizing. Alexander, as an affect of his Insomnia, has hallucinations rather frequently, however he's learned to ignore them, although this does affect his ability to work in combat. Alexander is also unknowingly sarcastic, often making remarks that come off as rude and insulting without noticing, although this isn't always the case. Alexander is also an extremely rude person, he's known for ignoring those who try to help him, calling them mere insects in his wake of greatness. Alexander has little interest in most things, even though he is tired, he has excellent memory and is extremely knowledge. However when things peak his interest, he is shown to drop his tired attitude, showing that these few topics seem to give him energy. Alexander is a scholar of sorts, although he left most of his life behind going the Gates To Paradise, he'd refuse to leave behind his books, furthering his research with the exotic life on the island of Miekkakala. History Not much is known of Alexander's history except that at some point, he met Aramis and alongside his brother, left to join him in his request to reform the world after being betrayed by the world around him. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Barrier Magic: '''A Caster Magic which allows Alexander to manifest his magic power into the form of a shield. This magic is an extremely powerful defensive magic and holds Alexander's value in the group of rouge mages. Alexander is extremely skilled in this form of magic and is capable of shaping many kinds of barriers, although he usually uses circular barriers as a common. Alexander can change the property of his barriers to give them special properties. * '''Sound Proof: '''Alexander creates a barrier in which he manipulates the properties to prevent sound from traveling through the barrier. * '''One-Way Barrier: '''Alexander creates a barrier in which he manipulates the properties so it functions as a One-way mirror of sorts, allowing him and others to see it from the outside, but not the other way around. '''Colossal Magic Power: '''Alexander possesses large amounts of magic power, shown by the amount of barriers he can produce at once and how powerful each of them are. * '''Second Origin Activation: '''Alexander, upon his extensive research, had learned how to active his second origin. Alexander hadn't hesitated to have his origin activated, regardless of the pain he knew he'd go through. It is unknown how exactly he activated his second origin however. '''Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Alexander has proven himself capable of standing toe-to-toe with others in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. Although he isn't extremely skilled, he has enough knowledge to use this skill as a last resort. '''Keen Intellect: '''Due to his studies and staying up late nights studying, Alexander is an extremely intellegent individual, with knowledge of things most people aren't aware of. '''Trivia Alexander's appearance is based upon Ronald Knox from the Kuroshitsuji Series. Alexander's stats are as followed Category:Male Category:Males Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages